


Love in the middle of a battlefield

by dorkygabriel



Series: Klance Positivity Month [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, Klance Month 2017, M/M, but its mostly happy, first kiss!!, klance positivity month, prompt : firsts, the others are only briefly mentioned n not properly in it just fyi, the slightest of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Lance and Keith share their first kiss.It just happens to be in the middle of a life or death situation.





	Love in the middle of a battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take part in Klance Positivity Month!! (catch me joining in almost too late)
> 
> Mostly bc of all the toxicity in the fandom lately, which is a shame bc we should all just spread love yall come on! so i thought a good way to tackle it was by joining in with this month of positivity!! 
> 
> i originally wrote this scene for an au like last year but since i highly highly doubt i'll get round to it, i decided to re-write it in canon verse and use it for the 'firsts' prompt! cliche with first kiss, but i hope you guys like it anyway!!

The castle was under attack. The team were having a meeting with the leaders of what they assumed was a Galra-free planet, since they had just liberated them a few weeks ago, but it would seem that a Galra fleet had managed to hide and were now taking advantage of the open castle to attack.

Lance was helping Allura with the diplomacy aspect of the meeting, getting the leaders to agree to join the Voltron Alliance, so he was draped in Altean royalty clothing, instead of his Paladin armour, like the rest the team. Still, he jumped into action straight away as not to waste time by helping Allura to evacuate their guests while the others began trying to track down the Galra centuries.

However, Allura had the situation under control and Lance knew he'd be of more use if he could get to his armour, so he decided to run towards the bridge. He managed to make it in, but he knew he wouldn't be safe for long. He only had hoped he'd had more time than he did. He slid to a halt in the bridge as he heard Galra centuries approaching from the other side. His eyes scanned the room, and he noticed an abandoned tray, so he quickly grabbed it to use as a makeshift shield or weapon and turned around to run back the other way. _Just my luck_ , Lane thought, as he heard Galra centuries coming from that entrance, too. Great. Now he was stranded in the bridge, with only a tray as help, centuries approaching him from both sides, and no way to communicate with the others. He needed a plan, and fast. That plan just happened to come as a red blur trying to come into the bridge while fighting off centuries.

"Keith!" Lance yelled, his relief evident in his voice.

Keith turned around to look at Lance, confused as to why he'd be in here. He opened his mouth to question him, but Lance spoke first.

"Look ou-!" His warning came a few seconds late as a blast hit Keith's wrist, causing him to drop his Bayard.

Keith yelped at the impact, and mentally cursed himself as he watched his Bayard slide on the ground, further into the crowd. But the Galra kept approaching, and shooting at Keith, so he quickly pulled up his shield and backed into the room, next to Lance, to try and shield him too.

"Uh, bad news." Lance said as he looked behind him. "We have more company."

"Quiznak." Keith's gaze flickered between the two swarms of centuries. "Alright - you shield me, I'll shield you. I'll see if any of the others can come and help."

Lance nodded, and with one swift move, the two now had their backs against each other, their shields (well, Keith's shield and Lance's tray) blocking as many hits as they could. Keith spoke into his helmet to try and contact the others, but they were all busy trying to fight for themselves. So, they only really had one option.

"I'm going to get my Bayard." Keith stated, and Lance looked over his shoulder at him with a scowl.

"Keith, that would be _suicide_."

"It's either die trying or we die stood here."

Acting on impulse, Keith's hand found Lance's and as he intertwined their fingers, Keith spun around, prompting Lance to do the same so they were facing each other. Lance's eyes widened, and in the same beat, Keith's lips crashed against Lance's in a passionate, last hope kind of kiss. Lance was shocked -understatement of the decafeeb-, but he was certain he felt his heart flutter. Though it felt like they weren't surrounded by Galra, and the kiss lasted for hours, it was chaste as Keith pulled away and let go of Lance's hand.

Without waiting to see what the reaction was, he turned on his heels and ran into the crowd of Galra centuries, dropping to his knees at the last second so he could slide between their legs with his arm outstretched. Once he felt the familiar weight of his Bayard in his hand it dawned upon him what he'd just done. Ran smack into the middle of a crowd of Galra. Oh, and kiss Lance. Oh god, he _kissed Lance_. He thought for a second that maybe he should just stay here and let the centuries kill him to avoid _that_ embarrassment... But then he'd miss any chance to kiss Lance again. And that thought gave him an unlikely boost of adrenaline.

Lance stood in the middle of the room, pretty much looking like a deer in the headlights. Until a blast hitting his arm snapped him out of it. He quickly began trying to shield himself from multiple attacks while his mind buzzed with questions. Did that really happen? Yes, he decided, it definitely did. Though short, the kiss lingered on Keith's lips and he found himself smiling. Keith kissed him. _Keith._ Too distracted by the kiss and the hoards of Galra currently shooting at him, he forgot that Keith ran into the crowd. Shouldn't he have come back by now? Did he leave him alone in here to die? No, he wouldn't do that, they were a team. Did he not get his Bayard? Did he die?

Oddly, Lance felt more annoyed than upset about the prospect of Keith having died. Dude just kissed him! You don't kiss and die, that isn't even the saying. His thoughts once more distracted him, this time from the fact that centuries began falling to the floor.

Keith quite literally swung back into action, beginning to swipe at the Galra's legs the second his Bayard formed his sword, causing them to fall to the ground. When the few surrounding him were down, he jumped back to his feet and immediately began attacking those around him, pulling his shield back up to defend himself from any hits. He worked fast, swiping at the centuries with no real strategy in mind. He just knew that Lane was still stood in the room, without a weapon, and he needed to protect him. In just a few, prolonged minutes full of ducking, swiping and thinking about Lance he'd successfully killed or significantly slowed down the group blocking that entrance. So, he turned to move towards the other one.

"Just gonna stand there, Blue?" Keith asked with as smirk as he walked past Lance to face the other Galras.

Lance snapped out of the awe induced haze he'd fallen into watching Keith as the paladin spoke, mumbling a 'right, right' before turning to follow Keith, who was already working on attacking the centuries. Lance noticed that he wasn't aiming to kill them, since when he stabbed one, there was another only millimetres away. Lance stared down at the tray, before shrugging and lifting it up and shoving it into one of the century's chests that Keith had already knocked down. As a team, they managed to kill all of the centuries blocking this door, and the sound of more walking into the bridge felt like their cue to leave, so they did just that. They could wait until Lance was suited up.

Without a word, the two began running through the corridor so they could get to Lance's armour. However, when they'd cleared some distance between themselves and the bridge, Lance stopped. Keith, a second later, noticed and halted too, turning to face Lance, ready to question the action. Before he could, though, Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. With a stumble and hitched breath, Keith found himself within millimetres of the boy he just kissed, thinking he was about to be yelled at for that. To Keith's pleasure, though, their lips touched again. The hand that wasn't holding Lance's came up to cup the back of his head, fingers gently messing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. After a moment, though, Lance pulled away, but left their foreheads touching.

"I thought you died." His voice was soft and quiet.

"There was no way I was going to die without kissing you again." Keith smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like that!!
> 
> I do feel like action scenes and kissing scenes are my weakest points lmao so an action and kissing ficlet maybe wasn't the best idea for me, but yaknow, how are you going to get better if you don't try!
> 
> I've got most of the other week ideas planned, so here's to hoping I stick to this and write them, haha. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very appreciated!!<3


End file.
